cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Finnish Cooperation Organization
History of FCO, chancellorial listing Moldov's 1st Regimé FCO was founded by Macho in finnish forum www.peliplaneetta.net in early January. In the beginning, alliance was just big blue blob, full of void, with dozens of people with Peliplaneetta as their AA. First steps to organization were taken, when Iosif Moldov was appointed to position of dictator, to put the Finnish alliance train on and going. During this reign, pro-Ini-lines in FCO's foreign policy were created and steps towards Nordreich was taken. In late January, after dictatorial decree of Moldov, the first government of FCO was created. Structure of the senate was very simple, primitive even, but it fitted perfectly to FCO of that time. Which was very simple and primitive. It was formed from four members and the chancellor: two comissioners of defence affairs and two comissioners of economical affairs. Pretty soon after this, Moldov resigned and disappeared to shadows. After he returned from the shadows, he gained ceremonial title of emperor. Yay. Moldrico's regimé Then it was time for chancellor Enrico. At his time, Moldov was coronated to position of emperor and leader of foreign policy, and de facto leader of the alliance. During this era, pro-NoR-lines of FCO were confirmed, Northern Dimension Pact was signed and FCO jumped to bandwagon in Second Maroon War. As protest, Lord Gobb resigned from position of Comissioner of Justice, and soon after that left for Orange Defense Network. So did Moldov. FCO also participated in Third Great War in front against Socialist Workers' Federation. During this war, chancellor Enrico acted in pretty unstabile way, no one never knew what he was, on Monday he was militant chauvinist and true hippie on Tuesday. Moldov's 2nd Regimé When Enrico stated, that he will not continue, Senate had severe problems, when they had to decide successor. And suddenly, Moldov walks out from the orange havens, and says, that he is ready to be chancellor once again. Hurray! With economical comissioner Napilon Moldov started pretty quickly to reform the system of FCO and move it to more meritocratic one, where senate is appointed by heads of state and army, the Marshal and the Chancellor. Moldov also gave first push to alliance's movement towards blue unity, and signed the very first NAP of the alliance with Libertarian Socialist Federation. MADP was also signed with Norden Verein, returning FCO from the void it was throwed in after Nordreich was abolished. Moldov experienced however crushing loss at the elections of new chancellor, and comrade Uberdude gained massive amount of votes. The days of old mushroom-beard seemed to be over, but Uberdude decided to leap to NoV, and leave victory in hands of uncle Iosif. But Iosif left for Libertarian Socialist Federation. Marshal Sharok filled the unfulfilled seat of chancellor and ordered new Marshal's elections. Sharok's Regimé After Iosif Moldov, Uberdude and Napilon left FCO, the alliance had a little crisis. Sharok started to clean it quickly, and FCO had once again a nice little senate with nice little senators with nice little gloves in their nice little hands making nice little decisions on nice little things. After all, few months later Sharok stepped out from his leadership. Then JJ45 came and started to fix alliance more towards authoritarism. JJ45's Regimé Whole alliance was dealing with big problems(again) when even "FCO's last hopes" stepped out and some of them left from FCO. Goverment consisted only 2 members, but new authoritarianic system started to fix things. Category:Alliances Category:Finnish Cooperation Organization Category:Hanseatic League